


Quarantine

by edwick96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce is a big dummy and Thor's a big softy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, quarentine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwick96/pseuds/edwick96
Summary: When Bruce has to quarantine after a bout with the chicken-pox, best boyfriend in the world Thor comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> For all the people struggling with isolation and need something cute and silly to comfort them.

No matter how many blankets Bruce heaped on himself he couldn’t stop shivering. It was impossible to tell whether it was the fever or the lack of heating in his new Brownstone. He’d been meaning to get it repaired, but then he was struck with the pox.

Chickenpox, and he was as shocked as anyone to learn that it was even possible for him to get such a mundane disease, being virtually indestructible. He and tony weren’t totally sure the red splotches on his skin weren’t radioactive in some way. He also wasn’t entirely sure where he picked them up. He and a certain Asgardian had been getting out in the world more these days, movies, carnivals, all sorts of things that Bruce would have avoided at all cost before their friendship had blossomed. He didn’t regret any of it, even if he did contract radioactive bumps on his skin.

What was really starting to get to him was the isolation. Impossibly, none of his friends had ever had the chickenpox as kids, so it would be risky to spread his germs around even if half the people he knew were superhuman and could heal instantly. He didn’t want anyone making a big deal. It would have been easier if he hadn’t moved quite so far away, into a separate house in Harlem away from the compound and the tower. He used to see his friends every day, now he felt totally cut off even with the 2-a-day face times with Tony and the constant stream of messages in the group chat. And the private ones from Thor. It was adorable Thor had little to no exposure or knowledge of human ailments, so he was full of questions, about how serious Bruce’s condition was and how he could help.

Bruce had refused all attempts to comfort him. He didn’t like to be seen as vulnerable and right now he looked grotesque with his splotches covered in pink calamine lotion. He was almost certain Thor wouldn’t catch anything, still whatever they’re new relationship was- almost sort of but not quite dating- he didn’t want to turn the god off completely. They had a good thing going.

He hadn’t heard from Thor all day, and it was nearly dinner time, which was weird because so far Thor had responded to all of Bruce’s texts immediately. Had Bruce offended him by rebuffing him so many times? With the heating not working and his fever and aches making him couch-bound, all he could do is fret and hover over his phone to send an I’m sorry text.

He decided instead to text Tony, who always loved a bit of relationship drama.

Bruce:  
Do you think that I scared him off?

Tony  
Are you kidding?? I’ve never seen anyone more in love or more devoted than Thor has been since you two started sneaking around.

He was right. Thor had always been so attentive and kind, Bruce felt bad about always keeping him at arm’s length when it came to intimacy or vulnerability.

He resolved to message Thor when a particularly violent shivering spell had him drop his phone and he had to quickly rug up again.

A knock on the door echoed through the house and woke Bruce up out of a fever dream. He hadn’t even realized he’d dozed off. He shuffled slowly and painfully to the door and was shocked when he opened it to find Thor. His boyfriend, as per usual, looked amazing. His hair was braided past his shoulders and ringlets of hair framed his rugged face. He was wearing a stylish earth overcoat that made him look like some sort of Norwegian supermodel.

“Thor!” he exclaimed trying to cover himself up with the blanket he’d wrapped around himself as much as possible. “You came! Wait, you can’t be here I might still be contagious.” Bruce stepped back as if to protect Thor.

His boyfriend laughed “No mortal disease can penetrate this rockin’ bod.” Bruce laughed but it hurt. He loved it when the other man mixed his old Shakespearean lexicon with modern slang.

“That’s true you were immune when we all got the flu last year,” Bruce winced.

Thor could see the pain in Bruce’s face and rushed inside to comfort him, his large arms wrapping around Bruce easily and immediately warming him up.

“Earthlings are strange, you feel cold but when I touch you your skin is hot, that’s craziness… May I?” Bruce didn’t know what Thor wanted to do but nodded because he was out of it, but then yelped as Thor picked him up Bridal style to take him to the couch, when he sat them both down, extracting himself only for a second to take his jacket off. Underneath he was only wearing a black tank top that his arms and pecs were practically spilling out of, making Bruce blush crimson. He decided to go with it and snuggled into Thor’s chest, face buried in his shoulder.

Thor took one of his hands and inspected it, “You haven’t been picking at the spots, have you? If you do they could scar.”

Bruce smiled, “I told you not to look up chickenpox, I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Well I was going to do that anyway, I wanted to make sure it wasn’t deadly.”

“I’m okay, I promise, I just didn’t want to give it to anyone, so I isolated…”

“Surely you knew that I would be fine. I would have loved to be there for you.”

“I know babe, and thank you… I just didn’t want you to see me like this.

Thor sighed, cupping Bruce’s cheek in one hand, making Bruce’s eyes flutter shut, he didn’t realize how touch starved he’d become since isolating from his boyfriend.

“You need to get over this fear of being vulnerable. I would gladly take care of you and not think any less of you.” He sighed, “you look as beautiful as the day I met you.”  
Bruce chuckled, “When we met wasn’t I big and green and destroying a Heli carrier?”

“You had me when you threw me halfway across the room.” He kissed Bruce on the forehead.

Bruce sighed, content for the first time since he got sick. This time he went to sleep in Thor’s arms peacefully, and when he woke up, Thor was still there, wrapped around him snoring loudly. Bruce smiled, realizing how good his life was at that moment, and resolved to be more open with his boyfriend.


End file.
